


Fate's Call

by Griddlebone



Category: Galtar and the Golden Lance
Genre: Canon Compliant, Extended Scene, Ficlet, Gen, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Galtar claims the Golden Lance, Goleeta finds herself wondering if it was luck that brought them together... or fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Call

Goleeta knew the legends of the Golden Lance (who didn't?), but she had never thought to see it with her own eyes. It was the stuff of stories: a powerful weapon, locked away by magic, that could only be wielded by one man in a generation. One man; the chosen one.

Over the years, many had tried to lift the Lance from its pedestal and had failed. Some had died trying to obtain it, others had been luckier and had only been wounded by its immense power. Even the mighty Tormack had failed. He had lost an eye for his efforts.

But Galtar... Galtar was different. In his heart he sought vengeance - for the wrongful deaths of his people, and now hers as well - but he also sought honor and righteousness. Justice. And he was clever enough, his heart pure enough, that its power might not corrupt him the way it had so many others.

The closer they drew to the Lance's resting place, the more Goleeta hoped, and the more she wondered.

From the moment they entered its presence, she could practically feel the Lance calling out to him. That feeling only grew stronger as Ither, the guardian, performed the blessing ritual and Galtar drank the sacred potion. And as he ascended the platform, the Lance began to glow, brightly at first and then with blinding brilliance. There was no doubting it now. Galtar was the chosen one.

As he took hold of the Lance and lifted it from its pedestal, Goleeta knew: they had not met by chance. They might not be much on their own - a wandering warrior and a Princess without a kingdom - but together, with the the Golden Lance and the Sacred Shield, they just might have the power to change the world.


End file.
